The Only Exception
by Dylan8
Summary: Blaine recently broke up with Kurt. Becoming better friends with Quinn has been a good distraction. But Quinn wants more then just friends now that he is single. Can Blaine keep his secret feelings hidden? QUIANE & BLANGST - Rated M for language and sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Inspired by a dream I had. I have two more chapters ready to go. I always had a hard time shipping anyone else with Blaine besides Kurt but I'm starting to adventure out. Will continue based on reviews =]**

Blaine was sweating as he packed up his boxing gloves and shoved them into his gym bag. He decided to wait and take a shower in the comfort of his own home. He swung his gym bag over his shoulder and headed out towards his car. Thank god for boxing. It was such a stress reliever. He made a mental note to thank his parents later for enrolling him when he was 12 years old as a way to deal with anger and aggression. It was better to take his anger and feelings out on a big heavy sandbag rather than hurting himself or anyone else. And he definitely needed all the anger management he could muster right now.

It had been close to 2 weeks since Kurt admitted to him that it wasn't only texting to Chandler, but they actually fooled around on two separate occasions. Blaine broke up with him on the spot. He wasn't the type to let people walk all over him. As much as it hurt Blaine to break up with his first love, he wasn't going to put up with cheating. The worst part was how Kurt had been apologizing for the past two weeks. Crying, begging for Blaine to go back to him. It took all Blaine's willpower to stand his ground.

He tossed his gym bag in the back of his car, started the engine, and began the short drive home. Unfortunately, he had to drive by Kurt's house in order to get to his own. As he made a left turn onto Whitman Ave, he winced as he quickly zoomed past his ex's home. He couldn't help but notice Kurt's car in the driveway. He hoped he didn't catch him driving by to think he did it intentionally.

A couple turns, a roundable and four stop signs until he pulled into his driveway. He turned off the ignition, reached behind him for his bag and exited the vehicle. He slowly walked up the driveway toward his front door. As he opened it and went inside, both of his parents were sitting in their foyer reading the newspaper.

"Blaine! Darling, how was your training session?" His mother lit up as he walked into the house.

"Fine." Blaine said coldly as he headed straight up the stairs.

"Thanks for mowing the lawn earlier like I asked you to!" Called his father happily.

Blaine only rolled his eyes. It's funny how much his parent's attitude changed the moment they got wind of the sudden break up. All of the sudden they took interest in his life again; asking about school and his future. He knew neither of them approved of his sexuality. They tolerated Kurt, but deep down thought Kurt was influencing their youngest son.

Blaine walked through his bedroom door and tossed his gym bag in the corner. Still sweaty from his boxing session, he took off his wife beater tank top, headed to his on-suite bathroom and turned on the water for a shower. While the water was warming up, he decided to check his Facebook quickly. He flipped open his laptop to find his Facebook newsfeed. Of course the first thing he noticed was Kurt's status:

**Kurt****Hummel** - Now you're just somebody that I used to know /3 :'( :'(

"Fuck off Kurt." Blaine hissed under his breath and he 'liked' the status sarcastically. Just as he was about to slam his laptop down in a fit of rage, he heard the 'ping' of a new chat. He almost ignored it, assuming it was Kurt, but he was quite surprised (and relieved) when he saw it was Quinn.

**Quinn****Fabray**- Hey Blaine..

**Blaine****Anderson** - whats up fabray?

**Quinn****Fabray** - Was just wondering what you were up today?

**Blaine****Anderson** - just got back from the gym, about to hop in the shower

**Quinn****Fabray** - Well, if you aren't doing anything after, would you mind helping me study for my chemistry exam?

**Blaine****Anderson** - i can definitely do that. did u wanna come over or something?

**Quinn****Fabray** - Sure. Say 20mins?

**Blaine****Anderson** - ill be here

Blaine closed his computer, suddenly in a much better mood. He and Quinn have become much closer lately. In fact, he has become much closer with Puckerman, Santana and Sam since he left Kurt. It had become weird hanging out with Finn and Rachel. Theywere always on Kurt's side, trying to make Blaine feel bad for taking him back even though it was Kurt who was in the wrong.

Blaine walked into the bathroom, stripped out of his sweatpants and carefully stepped into the steamy shower. He turned his face into the hot water as he ran his hands through his hair. He rinsed himself off completely after using his Axe bodywash. As he stood in the shower, allowing the water to run over his body, his mind began to drift. He found himself excited that Quinn was on her way over. He needed a distraction from his anger towards Kurt. He and Quinn always seemed to have fun no matter what they were doing. There was something about that girl. Something about her that made him feel good while they were together.

He turned off his shower, grabbed the closest towel and dried off. He carefully stepped out and wrapped the towel around his waist. He went back into his bedroom and quickly started to tidy up; tossing clothes into a hamper, and shoving everything else that was scattered on the floor into his closet. He picked out a fresh pair of boxers and jeans out of his dresser and slid them on. He threw the towel around his neck as he searched for a t-shirt, but before he found one there was a knock on his bedroom door.

"Blaine, honey? There's a 'Quinn' here to see you!" His mother chimed from the other side.

He skipped to the door, and opened it slowly to find his mother standing beside Quinn.

"Oh hey, Fabray. Come on in.." He said as he opened the door fully. She smiled sweetly, accepted his invitation and walked into his bedroom.

"Thanks mum.." He said quietly.

"She's really really pretty Blaine!" She exclaimed just above a whisper. He could only scoff at his mother's ignorance and closed the door. He truly resented his parents for never being able to accept who he was.

"Sorry Q, let me just find a shirt quickly." Blaine mentioned before scanning his dresser drawers for something suitable.

"Whatever you say, Curls.." Quinn said cheekily.

Blaine glared at her over his shoulder. "Yeah yeah.. get your punches in now."

She giggled slightly. "Nah, I'm teasing." She sat on the edge of his bed. "To be honest I kind of like this look on you."

"Really? I've always hated my hair. It's uncontrollable no matter how much product I use and-"

"Actually Blaine," She cut him off. "I was talking about this whole towel and jean ensemble you're rockin' right now."

Blaine didn't know what to say to that. He could only smile sheepishly before pulling a polo shirt over his head. "Hehh..yeah." He walked over, crawled onto his bed and sat cross legged facing her. "So chemistry eh? Where did you want to begin?" He added while scanning the area for her textbook.

"Actually, I never really had the intention of studying..."


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine half laughed under his breath. "What's that supposed to mean, Fabray?"

Quinn smirked. "You know exactly what it's supposed to mean." She inched closer to him.

"Uhh..."

"Blaine, you don't think I notice the way you look at me? The way you try so casually to do a double take as I walk by? The way you gaze at me while I sing? I'm surprised no one else has caught on." She explained quietly.

"Listen Q," He started while avoiding eye contact. "You, me and everyone else in that school know that I'm gay. I am not attracted to girls." He slowly moved back on his bed away from her. "And I'm sorry if you took that the wrong way."

She crawled closer and knelt in front of him. She placed her hand on his chin to make sure she was looking at him straight in the eyes. "You're lying to me."

Blaine scoffed and gently pushed her hand away. "Well aren't you a little full of yourself." He pushed himself right up against the headboard of his bed and crossed his arms over his chest. "You know Fabray, not every guy at McKinley is in love with you. I'm sorry for being a nice guy." He started feeling uneasy.

Quinn got up and began pacing up and down the length of his bed. "Okay fine. But explain this one to me, mister..."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "What.."

"That Friday night, you know, right after we won Regionals." She began. Blaine bit his lip and shifted awkwardly. Quinn watched him carefully. "That's right. You know. You nearly blew your cover. And in front of Kurt, of all people too." Blaine looked down and shook his head. "No? Let me remind you then..."

"Stop..." He said quietly.

"You couldn't take your eyes off of me when you saw me in the hallway. I watched as you looked me up and down. Not to mention that comment. Oh, what was it?" She took a seat on his bed right in front of him again. "Hey Fabray, looking good!"

"Stop it." He repeated.

She placed her hand on his thigh softly. "It's okay Blaine. It's not a crime to be attracted to girls. And besides..." She moved her head beside his ear. "...I want you to be." She whispered as he began running her fingertips up and down his leg.

"Except... I'm... I'm not attracted to girls" He stuttered. She was beginning to break him in. His heart start beating faster.

"Alright Blaine..." She moved so she was straddling his knees. She placed her hands on the top of his each of his thighs again, causing him to tremble. "I'm going to make this really easy for you." She leaned down seductively, making her lips only inches from his. Blaine tried his hardest not to glance at her cleavage. "If you don't want me, you look me in the eye right now and tell me to go home."

Blaine broke. He couldn't take it anymore. Without much warning, he pushed a hard kiss onto her lips. He brought up his hand, placed it on the back of her head, pulling her closer. He could feel her smiling through the passionate kiss. Quinn placed one hand on the side of his jaw and ran her fingers through his damp dark curls with her other.

Quinn was completely right. Right about everything she said. Well, almost everything. He really wasn't attracted to girls. Except for Quinn Fabray. From the moment he saw her last year at BreadStix he felt something entirely new. For so long, he always knew he was gay, and proud to be at that. He wouldn't even call himself bisexual. The only time he had any experience with females was the drunken two day stint with Rachel Berry and the handful of girls that would kiss him in grade school. He truly felt nothing towards girls. But it was almost as if Quinn Fabray was the exception. The only exception. He DID look at her differently than any other girl. He DID check her out nearly every time she walked by. He was actually surprised Kurt never noticed. However, he always felt like he was doing something wrong. Ashamed to feel such an attraction to a women. Kind of like the feeling many young closeted gay men feel. And up until this very moment, promised himself he would never let anyone know.

Quinn slid herself up so he was completely straddling his lap. Blaine deepened the kiss with his tongue and explored her mouth. Kissing Quinn was different from kissing Kurt. Her lips were soft and tasted of peaches and strawberry. She was more graceful and definitely knew what she was doing. He moved his hands from her head, down her slender waist where he rested them on her hips. Her light pink, floral patterned sundress felt soft and thin against his hands. He moved his fingers to the bottom of the dress, which was resting on her knees. He began playing with the seam. He managed to break away from the kiss as he leaned his head back against the headboard. They were both breathing heavily.

"Why are you doing this?" He whispered as he moved a piece of blonde hair out of her face and behind her ear.

She dragged her fingertips ever so lightly against his biceps giving him goosebumps all over. "Because maybe I wanted this just as much as you."

Blaine couldn't believe what was happening. "No. You're Quinn Fabray. Head cheerleader. Most popular girl in school. You date football players, popular guys and generally guys much cooler than myself."

"You should know first hand what it's like to want something you can't have, Blaine. Just makes that person all the more desirable, ravishing and sexy. Am I right?"

Yup. She was right again. Quinn was what he couldn't have.

"But it's not all about the chase... Blaine, you have the sexiest voice of all of McKinley High. You're the nicest guy I know. You're so so sooooo good looking..." She paused to place a soft kiss on his lips. "...And you don't even realize it. I've always had a thing for you. And deep down inside, I always knew you felt the same." She glanced down at the growing bulge in his jeans.

Whether gay, straight or bisexual, Blaine was still a teenage boy with raging hormones. He had so many thoughts and feelings running through his mind he couldn't think straight. His heart was beating so fast. Sweat started to bead on his forehead. He was trembling with both excitement and nervousness. His eyes darted to his bedroom door which was still slightly ajar. However, it probably wouldn't be such a bad thing if either of his parents walked by and saw. The thought of Blaine with any girl would make their dreams come true. He really had wanted this for a long time, but in the very back of his mind, he felt guilt. What about Kurt? He was still in love with him. But still very much hurt from what Kurt did to him.

He watched as Quinn bit her bottom lip softly, eying his body. She started tugging at the bottom of his t-shirt. Blaine felt her fingers on his lower stomach as then ventured under his shirt. She leaned down again close to his ear and whispered, "What do you think Blaine?" She placed light soft kisses on the top of his ear, working her way down to his jaw line. Blaine closed his eyes and swallowed hard while she sucked on his neck.

"_Kurt__didn__'__t__care__. __Kurt__didn__'__t__think__twice__. __Kurt__didn__'__t__feel__guilty__. " _ He thought to himself in his head."_I__'__m__single__. __I__'__m__not__even__doing__anything__wrong__." _He tried convincing himself. He felt Quinn's hand rest on top of his crotch as she squeezed ever so gently. "_Fuck__it__."_

"Quinn..." He said quietly. She raised her eyebrows at him and smiled. She almost never heard him call her by her name. It was always nicknames. Blaine looked at her enticingly. "Go shut my door."


End file.
